Karaoke Neighbor
by Lehxra
Summary: Everything was fine until she moved in next door.
1. Ain't no Hollaback Girl

**So...lol...here is the new story I was talking about. Just started it today. R&R!**

**(Disclaimer:) If I owned Hitman Reborn...wait... no one from Hitman even appears in this chapter...  
**

* * *

**Karaoke Neighbor**

**Chapter 1 **

**Ain't no Hollaback Girl  
**

Estell Kiseki got kicked out of high school for the 5th time that year. In her defense, she would say, private schools had sticks up their asses. And she thought she was too good for public school. In actuality, public school was probably too good for her.

Estell was a bad seed. You would think that with her Catholic upbringing and respectable parents, that she would not be the type to get into fights, graffiti walls and get kicked out of school.

People thought that it was her way of showing out and trying to get attention. Maybe it was. She didn't fit into the suburban community that she lived in. Kids at school used to say her mother didn't fit in either, which she fought about. Estell didn't like when people talked about her mother. She was fully Japanese, and she moved to America in her early 20's, and even though she had been there for over 10 years, her English still wasn't perfected. People made fun of her accent. Estell's father was Caucasian, and being in an all white community, people questioned his marriage to the Japanese woman. People were accepting of Estell's birth though, because she came out to be a beautiful baby girl. Over the years though, as she aged, she became a bad mouthed, violent teen. It started off with comments about her mother, but then she found fun in fighting for no reason after she got kicked out of her first school. She started hanging out with a bad crowd who influenced her more until the point where she got out of hand.

As it was said, she got kicked out again, and her parents had had enough of her behavior. She was 18 at the time, and old enough to live on her own. In mutual agreement, her parents decided to send her to Japan, to the school her mother used to go to. Namimori High. They believed that she would be disciplined and come back a changed woman.

They were so wrong.

* * *

**Yup. That main chara is a bad girl. Such a contrast against my chara Neri. lol**


	2. Bye Bye Bye

**Oh dear! So many OCs! Don't worry! None of them are important. Or...well... maybe just Estell's rooftop buddies (and her as well, of course. lol)**

**(D:) Um... give it a few chapters when Hibari actually comes. Then I can say I don't own. **

**R&R  
**

* * *

**Karaoke Neighbor**

**Chapter 2**

**Bye Bye Bye  
**

Estell sat on the roof of her (old) school with a bunch of her friends. They all knew they weren't meant for Private School. But they didn't think that Estell's parents, as reasonable as they were, could make such a harsh decision. And they were completely dumbfounded about Estell's behavior about the whole thing. She had such a 'don't care' attitude. Normally she would make a fuss about the whole thing. She just smoked her cigarette and looked at the afternoon clouds.

"I don't see how you can be so calm," a female friend of hers said. She, unlike everyone else on the roof, was in her uniform, but she had cut the skirt and shirt, and did her own thing. She wasn't to be oppressed by a petty uniform.

Estell shrugged. "Sounds fun."

"Japan? How? You're not even fluent," a male friend of hers said. His hair was dyed black, with spikes.

"Nope, I'm not. But who cares? Mostly everyone in the world knows English anyway."

"Not quite," another male friend laughed. He dyed his hair the same color Estell dyed hers; a deep blood-like red. "You're only gonna find like, a handful of people who can speak our language. They kinda suck at it."

Estell raised an eyebrow. "Don't talk about my people like that."

"Your people?" another male friend asked. He was bleached blond, "You hardly even look Asian. They're gonna call you a foreigner when you get there."

Estell made a face. "Good thing I took my moms last name then. I won't be so foreign with a surname of Kiseki, right?"

They shrugged, and the bell rang.

"You going to class?" Estell asked, starting to feel down.

They all looked at each other and laughed. "Nah!"

* * *

Estell fingered through her red hair as she sat at her computer, her red reading glasses in place. She was to leave tomorrow evening, and her mother told her she had to dye her hair back to its original black color. She didn't want to. She had grown fond of this color. The last color she had was green, but it didn't look as well as red did. It suited her. She fiddled with her lip ring with her tongue. A request to video chat popped up. She smiled and accepted, then somehow, one by one, all the friends that she made at her schools popped up. All of them were delinquents, like her.

"Hey sexy. Heard you were leaving. Why don't you come over to my place tonight."

She laughed. "Hey, Brett. I wouldn't be going alone, ya know. Party at your place?"

"Heh. I wish."

"Estell! Estell! I'm gonna miss yoou!"

"Energetic as ever huh, Misti? Haven't seen you in a bit."

"Yup."

"Party at your place then, rich girl?"

"Maybe. You picked a good time. The 'rents are leaving soon!"

"Awesome," he friend with the black hair and spikes from the rooftop said. "So Estell, you better keep in touch."

"Well duuhh, Nick, but is there Skype in Japan?"

"Most definitely," an Asian friend of hers said.

"Oh my gawd! Nathan! How long has it been? 5 years?"

"Approximately."

She laughed. "Still can't believe your delinquency."

He smiled.

"You haven't seen me in forever either."

Estell squinted, and gasped. It was her first boyfriend, Peter. She hadn't seen him since she went to her first high school. His parents didn't want them together, because she was a bad influence. Then she went to a different school, and they didn't live near each other. "You..." she almost started crying.

"You, too," he said and smiled. "You've become rather beautiful."

She covered her face.

"No, no. Don't do that. Let me see you."

"Aw! This is so cute!" Misti chirped.

Estell could see everyone nodding. There was still about 10 people that she hadn't got to talk to.

"'rents gone yet, Misti?"

"Lemme check..."

Estell looked at her clock. It was after 10 pm. Perfect time. She stepped away from her computer for a bit to put her hair up in a pony tail. When she was done, she heard a,

"They're g- hey! Where'd you go?" A chorus of laughter was heard soon after.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she said, stepping away from her mirror and sitting back down.

"Give us a tour of your room!" someone said, and there were a few choruses of 'yeah!'

She looked around. "But everything is in boxes..."

"So!"

"Ok, fine." Her webcam was built into her laptop, so she picked it up and walked around the room. "This is a box, that's a box..."

"Hey Estell! I never got to finish! The 'rents are gone. You all can come over now! Here's my address," she said as she typed it out and sent it.

"Chris! Come get me and Sam!" Estell said to her hair twin from the rooftop. Sam was the uniform girl.

"What about me?" the blond from the rooftop asked.

"We forgot about you..." Estell said and smiled.

"Nah don't listen to her. I was gonna get you anyways, Seth," Chris said.

Soon after, everyone logged off and made preparations to get to the rich girls house, where they partied until the cops came (2 am) and passed out in Misti's room.

* * *

**Damn... so 2 months later here's chapter 2. lol wow, me. wow**.


	3. I get so High

**And like, 3 months later...lol**

**Where's Hibari? He needs to hurry up and get his ass in this story, dammit! Once again, random OC's are random.**

* * *

**Karaoke Neighbor**

**Chapter 3**

**I get so High**

Estell managed to get home around 3 am. She (tried) to quietly sneak in, but she was rather noisy. Though no one came in to see what all the commotion was about.

Last night was the best; seeing all her friends that she hadn't seen in forever, going out to the city to graffiti walls, getting drunk, etc...

Seeing Peter was the best part. They missed each other so much, and as soon as she saw him, she glomped him to the floor. They shared a laugh, some awkward silence and a long stare. But nothing could really happen between them because he was already taken.

She had a lot of fun with everyone, and she would really miss them when she left. She didn't know how long she'd be gone, but she was pretty sure she'd come back.

She finally woke up sometime after noon with a massive headache. She went in the bathroom, took some pills and drunk some water. That should kick in soon.

Her parents came in sometime after to make sure she was up. It was after 1, and she had to leave for the airport by 5.

"Are you getting ready, honey?"

"I will eventually, okaa-san. Chotto matte."

"Alright. Make sure you read up on your Nihongo. You're going to need it."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, mom."

"We already had them set up your apartment. All you need to do is move in and pay rent next month," her father said. "We'll add spending money into your account each month. Spend it on things you need."

"Ok, dad. I got it. Can I get dressed now?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow.

"Hai!" her mother said and pushed her husband out of the room.

Estell sighed and started getting ready.

* * *

At the airport, all her friends from the party were there to see her off.

"I'm going to miss you! Call me. Maybe we'll go virtual shopping or something," Misti said.

"Uh...sure," Estell said, not knowing what the girl was talking about.

She was then pulled into a hug by her ex. "I'll miss you...again."

"Yeah."

"Maybe, if you get back, and I'm not taken, then maybe..."

"Yeah. Maybe," Estell smiled lightly. Peter pulled away and kissed her on the forehead.

"Be safe."

"No problem."

"Send me back some cute sailor uniforms!" Sam said and glomped her.

"Maybe, Sam. Maybe."

Chris looked sad. His attention seemed to be on Estell's hair.

"What's wrong, Chris? You look like you're about to shed some manly tears."

"Your hair..."

"I know, I know. But mom said it couldn't be red anymore, and that it had to be a respectable color," she motioned for him to come closer, "but don't worry," she whispered, "I packed some hair dye with me," she said and winked.

He smiled.

"So..." she said and looked around at everyone, "Group hug?"

"Are you serious?"

"Um..."

"Do we have to?"

"You're kidding, right?"

Estell pouted. "You morons better hug me right now or I swear..."

"Ok! Ok!" And they shared a very nice group hug. It was almost time to go, so she said her goodbyes to everyone, hugged her parents and boarded the plane.

* * *

_Okaa-san (mother) chotto matte (wait a minute) nihongo (Japanese)_

**

* * *

Make sure you look out for chapter 4, Snakes on a Plane, coming...**

**you know, I wouldn't be surprised if it was in 4 months, the way this one is going. lol**


	4. Snakes on a Plane

**I am so good at this, aren't I? Like, 3 months later again...**

**But I can pretty much guarantee that the next one will be here in 3-4 months. Why? I'm leaving, silly! _1/11/2011 I'l be at the Navy Recruit training center._ I'll miss ya. Maybe I'll write bit by bit in there. We'll see.**

**Also, if you're a fan of Ordinary, then I'm super sorry to tell you that you'll have to accept this instead. I lost my muse a bit for that story, and I have no clue how to write the next chapter. Hopefully when I get back, I can recap from the episodes and be like "Ok! Let's do this!"**

**(D:) Um... I actually own everything here. Go figure.**

* * *

**Karaoke Neighbor **

**Chapter 4**

**Snakes on a Plane**

Estell was never a kid person. Ever. Really. So to her complete and utter dismay, she had looked at her seat (#36) and saw a boy around 8 sitting in the seat next to hers. With an inward groan, she put her bags in the overhead baggage compartment and sat down with a plop. She ignored the curious looks of the boy and his mother- who had the window seat- and put in her earbuds.

_So kiss me goodbye. Honey I'm gonna make it out alive. So kiss me goodbye. I can see the venom in their eyes._

About 10 minutes later, a flight attendant's voice was heard over the loud speaker, going about her usual spiel; emergency exits over there, flight vests under the seat, turn off all electronics, yada yada yada.

Estell groaned and turned her ipod off. This flight was going to be shit.

* * *

She woke up around 8pm to someone kicking the back of her seat. She cursed lightly and turned around to face another snotty nosed brat.

"Do you mind...?" she growled.

"Yes," the boy said and proceeded to kick.

"Cut it out!"

The boy blew a raspberry and threw a toy snake at the young adult.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Hey, don't yell at my son!" the boys mother interfered.

Estell moved in her chair so that she could see the woman. "Well, if you would have stopped your shit for brains kid earlier, I wouldn't be yelling in the first place!"

"Ma'am," a flight attendant seemed to appear out of nowhere and stood beside Estell, "you're disturbing the other passengers. I'm going to have to ask you to come with me. Please take your baggage."

Estell blinked for a second, then stood, got her stuff, and followed the tall woman to the back of the plane to an empty row. The woman left as Estell put her stuff away again and smirked. How nice was this?

She sat down in the middle, putting her feet on the seat to the left. She then noticed that at this aisle seat in the row to her left sat a good looking guy her age. He looked her way and she nodded.

He smiled. "Where ya headed?" he asked casually. He was the only one in his row too.

"Japan."

"No way!" he laughed, "me too! What part?"

"Namimori. Some place my mom grew up in."

"I'm going there too! I'm gonna be a foreign exchange student at Namimori High."

Estell laughed. "That's where my mom is making me go. This is such a strange coincidence."

He laughed too. "Totally. I'm Miles, by the way."

"Estell." And they shook hands across the aisle.

_This could be the start of a freakin' awesome friendship._

* * *

**Friend #1, obtained. 3 more to go.**

**See you guys in a few months! Love ya!**


	5. Evacuate the Dance Floor

**Oh dear dear dear...**

**Hontou gomennasai! Really really sorry. So after like, 1 plus years...here you go? Do you even want it anymore?**

**(Disclaimer:) No.**

* * *

**Karaoke Neighbor**

**Chapter 5**

**Evacuate the Dance Floor**

It was (sort of) well known that Floor #7 of the Hana-Kura belonged to one person, and one person only. His neighbors could tell you that. Twelve people had all suddenly moved from that floor, leaving only him. Hibari Kyoya. He wanted the floor all to himself, which resulted in him threatening the former occupants that he'd bite them all to death. That did the trick.

* * *

_'Namimori, Nihon e yōkoso. Watashitachiha, daremoga jibun no taizai o tanoshimu koto o negatte, futatabi, hikō shite itadaki arigatōgozaimasu__ Japan Airways.'_

Estell opened her eyes immediately. All she could understand was 'welcome to Japan' and 'Japan airways.' "Miles," she reached across the aisle and shook him, "I think we're finally here."

"Yeah?" he asked groggily.

She looked out her window. "We're totally here in Japan, dude!" she said and smiled at him.

"I hope my host family lives near your place. That would be like, fate or something."

"Yeah, and you can come over and do karaoke!"

"Karaoke?"

"Yea... I feel like that's what I should do in my spare time...haha! I don't know how Japan feels about graffiti, so I should get a new hobby for the time being," the girl said, grabbing her carry-ons.

"So you're a little vandalist, I see," Miles said, giving her a devious look.

"Only on occasion," she smiled and started to head to the front of the large plane, "come on."

The boy grabbed his things and followed suit.

* * *

The young man leaned against the window, facing the 13 doors that made up his floor and glared. Someone was moving in. He didn't know if it was apartment 7 or 11, but he did know that they would be on either side of his #9. They'd be his neighbor.

He couldn't have that.

As soon as he saw this unlucky person, he'd tell them to leave. Immediately.

He smirked. _No herbivore shall invade this place ever again._

* * *

"Did I tell you that I freaking hate airport security?" Estell asked as they entered a hair salon in Namimori Airport. "That dye was expensive! I totally forgot I couldn't take it on the plane with me. I should have put it with my suitcase under the plane. But noo, my dumb ass puts it in a backpack! I could slap myself."

Miles only laughed as the girl looked for some nice red dye to buy. She finally found something similar, but it was burgandy.

"Close enough," she said and bought it. As the pair made it outside, the girl asked, "taxi or bus?"

"I think taxi is the best bet, with all the luggage and whatnot," he replied and started to walk towards one, "hopefully this guy speaks English."

Estell watched as her friend tried to talk to the Japanese man. She smirked, noticing he was having a difficult time.

He finally gave a thumbs up, and the man got out of the minivan and opened the trunk, putting in their luggage.

The teens hopped in and they drove off.

"I told him to drop you off first. He said the Hana-Kura Apartments are just a few miles from where I'm staying! Lucky!

"Awesome sauce. You have an international phone, yes? Please tell me you do."

"Of course, even though it makes my bill expensive as shit," he grumbled, "but it's worth it. Number exchange?"

She nodded and pulled out her iphone as he pulled out his LG. They exchanged numbers and then looked out their windows, watching the city go by.

"Um..." Miles said after awhile and pointed at the meter, "how the hell much is that?"

Estell leaned over and looked. It displayed 4,700 Yen. "Like...almost 50 bucks or something?" she guessed.

"Huh..." he said and shrugged, "excuse me, sir, are we almost there?"

"Hai," was all the man said.

"Cool beans," Estell said and continued to look at the city. It looked like a pretty nice place. She spotted what looked like the school they'd be attending. Her mother had shown her the website excitedly, saying how nostolgic it was. She had only shook her head at the woman and mumbled something under her breath.

"Look, look! Our school," Estell said, pointing out the window.

"Oh cool. I wonder if I can bike from my place. You could probably walk, if we really are almost there."

Estell rolled her eyes. "My parents _would_ throw me in a place walking distance from the school."

"That's not all too bad."

"I guess..."

"Okay," the driver said as they pulled up to a ten story apartment building.

The teens gapped at it. "Well shit," Miles said.

"It looks even better than the picture..." Estell trailed off. "How much?"

"Total for you and him 8,000 Yen. But in half for separate destination. Now you pay 4,000 Yen, Musume-san," the man said in broken, but understandable, English.

"Cool," she said and gave the man four crisp one-thousand Yen bills. She turned to the boy, "see you at school on Tuesday."

"Tuesday?"

"We got pretty lucky. It's a holiday tomorrow," she said and smirked. The man got out of the vehicle and grabbed her luggage from the back as she opened her door. "I don't know about you, but I'm starting my year here with a bang."

"Me too." He waved.

She got out and closed the door. She grabbed her luggage as the taxi van drove away.

"Hana-Kura, huh?" she said to no one in particular as she stared up at the big building. "Are you ready for me?"

* * *

**Hopefully this crap will start flowing from now on...**

**I drew a picture of Estell! (kinda.) She's pretty.**


	6. Can't Nobody

**At least you guys got this one sooner than later, right? I do good?**

**(D:) Akira Amano pissed me off.**

* * *

**Karaoke Neighbor**

**Chapter 6**

**Can't Nobody**

Monday afternoon left Estell confused and disoriented. The night before she had gone grocery shopping at a corner store; a few of those 'groceries' were alcohol, which she bought with her fake I.D. Why couldn't the legal drinking age be 18 like in Europe? Didn't really matter though, since she had the I.D that showed a pretty red head. Which reminded her...

She stretched and stumbled into the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet and staring at her burgandy dye.

She yawned, "I'll get to it eventually," and walked to her kitchen to grab some traditional Japanese food: Onigiri and Pocky.

She put on some music with her iphone dock after and danced around her apartment.

"Your lipstick stain smells like a cheap hotel. Diamond watches and a gold chain can't make my frown turn around," she sang with Nicki Minaj and Cassie, preparing her hair for a dye. "Cannot read these directions... oh well!"

About half an hour later she was on the couch in front of (no tv!) blow drying her hair, music still playing loudly, when a pounding sounded from the door.

Raising a still black eyebrow (she most likely would keep it like that) she shut off the hand held item and walked to the door. Looking through the peep hole she smirked before opening the door, and continued to dry her hair with the towel around her shoulders. Before he stood a rather pissed off looking, but still equally sexy young man.

"And how may I help yoouu...?" she asked seductively, Nicki calling people stupid hoes in the background.

"One, your music is far too loud, and two I need you to be out of here by tomorrow," he said, and Estell was surprised by how clear his English was.

"Oh ho ho ho..." she laughed, "well, sir," she said and smirked, "One, I apologize, I am hard of hearing and I need my music loud. And two," she flipped him off with both fingers, blew a kiss, slammed the door and turned her music up even louder. "Yeah right, jerk," she mumbled as the Korean group 2NE1 sang, "Can't nobody Can't nobody hold us down. We gon' keep on going yeah we run this town..."

Hibari stood outside the door dumbfounded. Was this girl challenging him? She couldn't possibly be. Did she have a death wish? She must have. Which was fine with him.

He opened his door and went to his balcony, smirking. He was going to destroy his new neighbor, very, very soon...

* * *

**Oooh snap! She did NOT just do that! Estell you gon' get yo ass whooped girrll!**

**I think next chapter I'll tell all the songs and artists used for the titles in this spot.**


	7. What the Hell

**Lol. I am SOO good at this, am I not?**

**(D:) Have you seen Psycho-Pass? Genius! Akira-san's art is so...her.. Everyone looked like KHR...**

* * *

**Karaoke Neighbor**

**Chapter 7**

**What the Hell**

"This uniform is so lame," Estell said to herself as she looked in the mirror, posing left and right. "Maybe…" she started and looked around for some scissors. She cut a 3 inch split in the right side. Still not satisfied, she unbuttoned 2 of the shirt's buttons and bent over slowly. "Perfect!"

She had woken up early so she could assess the uniform and have enough time to walk to school, which really was only some blocks away. Possibly a ten minute walk.

When she reached the gate she noticed Miles hopping off his bike. "Well hello there, school mate," she said and grinned.

He turned around and smiled. "Hey! You sleep ok? Get jet lagged? I know I did."

"A little bit. But I'm fine. My neighbor seems pretty interesting though. Told me to move out. Pfft."

"Don't cause too much trouble."

"I'll try not to."

They walked into the main office and, with a bit of difficulty and language barriers, received their schedules.

"Gym, lunch and tutoring together. Not bad. Except for the fact that my mom said nothing about a Japanese tutor after school…but whatevers," Estell said and waved. "See you then."

She was class 3-D, while he was in 3-B in the same hallway. He waved back and they walked into their classrooms. She looked around at all the students who were chatting and not paying attention to the front of the room, since it was only homeroom and the teacher hadn't come yet, though when Estell peeked into the other classes those teachers were there. She just stood by the empty desk with her schedule in hand and looked for cute boys sitting down. They were all pretty mediocre looking except for 2 of them. One talked to a girl with long black hair in a pony tail. His was light brown, as well as his eyes, and almost went to his shoulders.

The other had short black hair and dark eyes. He was by himself and looking out a window. The desk next to his was empty. She decided she would grab that one. School was always better with cute boys around.

The HR teacher hurried in with a mess of papers and apologized to everyone, though they weren't listening. He finally noticed the burgundy headed young woman by his desk.

"Oh!"

She handed him her schedule and bowed.

He nodded and handed it back to her. "Introduce yourself," he had said in Japanese, but she kind of understood.

"Hai…" She turned to the class, who was halfway paying attention. She smirked. "Yo!" she barked. Silence. She waved and in a cute voice said, "hajimemashite! Kiseki Estell desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu…" That was really the only sentence she knew. The rest of her Japanese vocab consisted of random words.

Without waiting for a response, she walked to the seat she had chosen and crossed her legs. All eyes were on her, and although she was nowhere near shy, it was kinda creepy.

"The hell ya'll looking at?" she asked with a glare. They continued with what they were doing before.

She looked at the black haired hottie who was still looking at her. She put her bag down beside her desk and smiled. "What's up?" He said something she didn't understand and she tilted her head. "Huh?"

"Hibari-san will bite you today…"

"Um…well as long as he's attractive…" she said, giving him a confused look. Who the hell was Hibari and why did he go around biting people?

She smirked again and put her head on her desk.

* * *

The day went by pretty well. Some of the teachers would speak 'Engrish' for her while others didn't care and she had no clue what was going on. She ate lunch with Miles in an abandoned closet she discovered. They were partners in badminton, which was fun until she hit him in the eye.

The only problem was that her crazy next door neighbor apparently went to school here too and was some important student council President or something. She found out that he was the one that was biting people. And it was NOT with his teeth, she found out the hard way. He said her modified uniform was out of regs as well as her red hair, which she said she wasn't changing, and he responded by hitting her in the gut with some object, and told her to go to detention after school, to which she said she wouldn't go to at that time. He asked her why and she told him she had other engagements, but after that she'd love to stay and do detention… in his bedroom.

He didn't respond after that and walked away.

She met Miles in his classroom and they walked up to the roof, where they'd be tutored by Estell's Japanese history teacher, Hayate Misa. Their session went for an hour, and they realized soon that Hayate-sensei was kind of a…flirt. Her outfit was shorter than the other teachers and it seemed that she was interested in Miles. And Estell.

When the 2 walked out of the gates, extremely weirded out, they laughed.

"What.. the hell?"

"My words exactly. I'll walk you home," Miles said as he walked his bike.

They said their goodbyes at the apartment and Estell rode the elevator to the 7th floor. She walked to the door left of hers, #9, and knocked.

When he opened it, he didn't seem too pleased.

"So about that detention…"

"You were serious?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well yeah. If I deserve detention then I deserve detention. The location is unimportant. You gonna let me in?"

He opened the door wider and she walked in and sat on the couch. The only light in the room came from the floor to ceiling windows.

"Be careful of Hayate," he said when he closed the door.

"My teacher?"

"She's known for harassment. But they won't kick her out because of her credentials."

"Hmm…thanks for caring!"

"I don't. Now sit there for an hour and be quiet."

"Can I watch tv?"

"Are you retaraded..?"

"Aww.. Wait. How'd you know we were with her? You a spy or somethin'?"

"I own that rooftop."

"Fair enough," she said and stood up, walking further into his apartment.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I said I was doing detention in your room. Or did you forget?" she said and smirked deviously. "Aren't you gonna monitor me?" She sauntered into his room and he followed, angrily. She sat on his bed and watched him. He stood in front of her, glaring. She patted the bed as to say 'sit'.

He ignored her and sat at his desk, putting on his reading glasses and turning on his computer. "I have work to do. If I hear even the slightest noise," he turned around and looked at the girl, who had decided to lay back on his bed, "I'll bite you to death," he turned back around and started his work. An hour later he turned back around and the foreigner was passed out. But she made no sound. He knew he would end up hating this girl because of her rebellious nature, but she wasn't all too bad right now.

He turned back around and continued typing.

* * *

**Hollaback Girl- Gwen Stefani**

**Bye Bye Bye- NSync**

**I Get so High- Wiz Khalifa**

**Snakes on a Plane- Cobra Starship**

**Evacuate the Dancefloor-Cascada**

**Can't Nobody- 2NE1**

**What the Hell- Avril Lavigne**

**_Oh, and please forgive any mistakes. I was kinda tipsy when I typed this... lmao_**


End file.
